Avengers watching movies
by AvengerDragon
Summary: AvengerDragon decided to kidnap all the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy to make them watch their own movies and hishes! a watching the movie fanfiction. Watching Iron Man 1, 2, and 3, Captain America, Thor, Avengers, Age of Ultron, Guardians Vol. 1 and 2, Antman, Civil war, Spiderman Homecoming, Black Panther, Thor Ragnarock, Infinity war, Antman and the Wasp, Captain Marvel.
1. Kidnapped

_**A/N I don't own any Marvel characters. This story takes place after Spiderman Homecoming and Guardians of the galaxy Vol.2**_

AvengerDragon stood, looking at the people in the room. There were many kinds of people there, but they all had one thing in common: they all had movies that took place in the MCU. As some of them stirred, she smiled. This was going to be fun.

RARARARARARARARARARA

As Tony Stark woke up, he immediately knew he wasn't in his bed. He realized he was sitting on a beanbag… next to Steve Rogers. He stopped himself from swearing at the sight of him. Steve knew who had killed his mother and didn't tell him! He then looked around, while of course keeping an eye on Steve. They appeared to be in a movie theater, of sorts. Everyone was sitting in a beanbag, but there were quite a few people he didn't recognize.

**A/N It was set up like this**

**Movie Screen**

**Natasha Rhodey Peter Tony Steve Bucky Sam Clint**

**Pepper May T'Challa Vision Wanda Scott Hope Strange **

**Fury Carol Bruce Thor Quill Gamora Groot Rocket Drax Mantis**

As Tony scanned the room, his eyes came upon Peter

_**A/N For reading purposes, Peter Parker will be referred to as Peter and Peter Quill was referred to as Quill.**_

"Mr. Stark?" Peter had woken up, confused. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Because the last thing I remember was my spider-sense going crazy, then a giant blue hole opened up and swallowed me."

Tony basically remembered the same thing, though he had been working in his lab and didn't have a spider-sense. He looked behind him. What was Fury doing here? And who was that beautiful woman next to him? Next to h- WAS THAT BRUCE? AND THOR?

Next to them he saw a human, a green lady, a tree, a racoon, a grey-skinned person, and a slightly orange person with what appeared to be antennae? He was lost.

"Hello." Everyone woke up when she waved her hand. Though she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the beautiful woman sitting between Bruce and Fury.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE WE HERE!" Everyone was quite startled when she began to hover in place and glow. "I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A VERY IMPORANT BATTLE BETWEEN THE SKRULL AND KREE"

"I know" Said the mysterious blond woman in front of them. "I knew that you would all be likely doing something important, so I made sure that when I brought you here no time would pass. And I have brought you here because, um, well, Darn." She took some notecards out of her pocket and flipped through them "I brought you here because… Oh crap. Sorry" She said, looking up at everyone. I didn't have much money, so I couldn't get a very good theater, so the spell making me sound all-powerful isn't working very well." Everyone was wondering about pretty much everything she said but she continued. "Anyway, I know everything seems pretty bad right now, with this civil war having happened, but things get better in the future."

Everyone who wasn't an avenger, Scott, or Peter, was confused.

"I brought you all here to watch your past, present, and future using movies. Any questions? Also, Miss Danvers, you can sit down."

The woman called Danvers sat down.

"Oh, wait," The girl in front said, "I would like you all to stand up one by one and introduce yourselves to the people who don't know you. I'll start, and then Mr. Barton can go. I'm AvengerDragon, but you can call me Dragon."

Clint stood up. "Hi I'm Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye."

Sam stood up. " I'm Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon"

"I'm James Bucky Barnes, AKA the Winter Soldier"

"I'm Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America"

"I'm Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man"

"I'm Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman."

"Tony!" That was from Steve. "You brought a fifteen-year-old kid to a fight!?"

"I'm technically seventeen" Peter mumbled.

"ENOUGH" Dragon shouted. "I want this to be a successful first try at a watching the movie fan fiction, and it won't be if you keep getting into fights!" everyone stared. "Your turn Rhodey," Her voice sweet again.

"I'm James Rhodes, AKA War Machine."

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow."

"I'm Dr. Stephen Strange." Everyone looked at him, expecting him to say something else. When he didn't, everyone just shrugged, and Hope stood up.

"I'm Hope Van Dyne, AKA the Wasp."

"I'm Scott Lang, AKA Ant-Man."

"I'm Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlet Witch."

"I'm Vision" Tony could only imagine what the others were thinking.

"I am King T'Challa, of Wakanda."

"I'm May Parker, Peter's Aunt and Guardian."

"I'm Pepper Potts, soon to be Pepper Stark."

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." Everyone Stared at him. "But we just call it S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Carol Danvers, AKA Captain Marvel"

"I'm, um, Bruce Banner, AKA, um, the Hulk."

"I Am Thor Odinson, Heir to the throne of Asgard and God of Thunder!"

"I'm Peter Quill, abducted by aliens when I was a kid, and am now a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy." Everyone felt sad for him. Also, HE SURVIVED BEING TAKEN TO SPACE WHEN HE WAS A KID!"

"I am Gamora, adopted daughter of Thanos, also a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy"

"I am Groot"

Everyone was startled when the raccoon got on it's hind legs and introduced himself as Rocket.

"Um…" Tony was most surprised. "Is it just me, or did the raccoon just talk?"

Peter answered. "I heard it say something too."

"I'M NOT A RACCOON YOU STUPI-" Gamora reached over Groot and put a hand over his mouth. "Rocket. We talked about using language in front of Groot."

The raccoon mumbled an apology and the grey guy with red markings stood up.

"I am Drax the Destroyer. Also, a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"I am Mantis, a member."

"Perfect!" Dragon said, clapping her hands together, "Now you may ask questions, but you must raise your hand."

Tony was first. "How did you get these movies?"

"Oh, I just picked them up from an alternate dimension where Tony Stark is nothing but a character in movies and comic books." She said this in a matter of fact way, like it was quite simple and not complicated at all.

Steve was next. "How did you get us here?"

"Why, I thought it was quite obvious Captain Rogers. I am an author, which means I can do anything I want with these characters."

The raccoon named Rocket scoffed.

"It is true Rocket. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure, why not."

Dragon smiled. It was the same smile Tony got when he was getting someone embarrassed. He chuckled. He also felt bad for the raccoon, but this would be fun.

"Then Rocket began to behave strangely, acting like a friendly puppy." Dragon Narrated. "He ran around, jumping onto people and licking them, panting, before curling up on Mantis' lap, letting her pet him to sleep."

Rocket chuckled, not believing her, until a strange look came over his eyes. He acted exactly the way Dragon had described, all the Guardians were laughing there heads off, because it was so unlike him. Except for Groot and Mantis, who were cooing over him, before he stopped and lay down on Mantis' lap, curling his tail around himself before going to sleep.

"I would set him down," warned Dragon. "He will wake up soon, most likely seeking revenge."

Mantis had obviously had one too many close calls and quickly set him down on his beanbag.

"Rocket woke up" Dragon used her narrating voice again.

Rocket woke up. He was not very happy. "YOU-"

"A vine tied around Rockets mouth whenever he tries to swear but goes away when he stops." Dragon hurriedly said. "And everyone else for that matter, this is supposed to be clean."

A vine immediately tied itself around Rockets mouth and he looked furious.

"By the way captain," she said, turning her attention to Steve as if nothing had happened, "You are one of my favorite superheroes, even though you aren't as strong as some other teammates, you're by far the most good."

"Uh, thanks?" Steve answered, confused."

"I especially love your catchphrase," She continued, and lowered her voice, "I can do this all day."

Her impression was spot on, despite the voice difference, and everyone who had heard Steve say his catchphrase was laughing like crazy. Steve, though, was blushing like crazy.

"Anymore questions? No? Good." She said, despite the fact that several people had raised their hands.

"C'mon," She said, slightly annoyed. "I want to watch the movie! Also, after each movie, there is going to be a HISHE, which stands for how it should have ended. It's a really fun fan made video about what would have been useful if you people were just smart enough to do it." She glared slightly a each of them, daring them to defy her.

She then clapped her hands, a smile back on her face. "alright!" She turned her 'narrating voice' back on "Suddenly, between Iron Man and Captain America, a beanbag appeared, and a big bucket of popcorn in front of each beanbag, as well as a bottle of cool, fresh, water."

Everything appeared as she said, and she sat down.

"A remote appeared out of thin air, before falling into AvengerDragons hands."

Dragon used the remote to navigate the T.V. and clicked the 'Marvel Playlist'

"Okay!" She stood up, clapping her hands again. "These are all the movies we are going to watch: Iron Man, Captain America: The first Avenger, Iron Man 2, Thor, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 and 2, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Spiderman: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Antman and the Wasp, and finally, Captain Marvel. Technically, Avengers: Endgame is in theaters, but I Don't have the DVD yet. Anyway, Let's start Iron Man!"

Nobody noticed as Tony went white.

"Wait, I almost forgot something you Tony." She said, looking at him. "A pair of headphones with an MP3 player appeared on Tony's lap, as well as his medicine. Jarvis also was connected to the headphones, to help him." Everything appeared, and now everyone was looking at him curiously. He sank down.

"Tony would not like to see some of these memories, so he has to help him." Dragon explained. She then whispered into his ear, "I don't want you having a panic attack during the movie."

He nodded glumly but motioned for her to start. She nodded back and pressed play.


	2. Iron Man intro

_**A/N I do not own any of the MCU Characters. Also, when reading,**_

_**Author's notes**_

**Movie narrating**

**"Movie talking"**

Narrating

"Talking"

_**I hope that with these enabled, the reading will be easier.**_

**The screen starts with a view of a mountain, and cars driving along a road. The screen tells everyone it took place in Kunar Province, Afghanistan. The music 'Back in Black' begins playing. the scene changes to inside a car and it is revealed it is playing on a radio. A drink is held by someone.**

"I'll bet that person is Tony" Natasha teased.

Tony looked down. "Please," He said, "Please don't judge me from the man I was. I am not at all proud of what I believed, or the way I acted."

As everyone looked at him questioningly, Dragon said, "now would probably be a good time to put on those headphones and take your medications. Tony nodded and immediately put them on and smiled to hear JARVIS' voice as Dragon pressed play.

**It is revealed that Tony is the one holding the glass.**

Natasha was ready to make fun of him again, but one look at him, hyperventilating, made her decide to just let it slide.

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do?" **

Steve didn't want to upset Tony, but he muttered anyway, "Soldiers should not be talked to like that"

One glare from Dragon made him decide to be quiet.

**"I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"**

Steve was opening his mouth to scold Tony again but one look from Dragon made him decide to shut up.

**"We can talk, sir."**

**"Oh, I see. So, it's personal?"**

**"No, you intimidate them." **

**"you're a woman." The person driving is revealed to be a woman.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."**

**"I'm an airman."**

**"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh."**

**"Sir, I have a question to ask."**

**"Yes, please."**

**"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?"**

Everyone was shocked but before anyone could say anything, Tony said "Please, don't judge me by the man I was."

No one said anything, although quite a few were curious.

**That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins.**

"No one say anything, please."

No one did, but the Avengers, who thought they knew him, were shocked at the fact that he had said please.

**"Anything else? You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

Steve decided to just not try and scold Tony this time.

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"**

**"Yes. It's very cool."**

**"I don't want to see this on your Myspace page."**

"Really Tony, Myspace? When was this?"

"April third, 2008, 4:00 PM, local time, 5:00 AM, in America."

Everyone was shocked that he remembered so vividly, as Tony shrank into his seat, remembering what happened next.

**"Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"What does the Man of Iron mean, he shalt be without a job with peace?" Thor questioned.

"Stark Industries used to manufacture weapons" Natasha answered.

**"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings."**

**The car in front of them blows up and the detail is further shown outside.**

"WHAT!" everyone in the room yelled.

"It didn't say anything about this in your file!" Natasha argued.

"That's because I hacked into SHIELD and deleted everything as soon as Coulson debriefed me" Tony looked down.

"What's going on?"

**"Contact left!"**

**"What have we got?"**

**"Jimmy, stay with Stark!"**

**"Stay down!" The soldier next to Tony pulls him down.**

**As the man in front leaves and gets shot, the soldier next to Tony opens the door and goes outside.**

**"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"**

"Fair point," said Clint, "He would need something to defend himself"

**"Stay here!"**

**The man gets shot and Tony hears ringing. The camera goes outside, and all the soldiers are shot or blown up. Tony stumbles out of the car, and ducks at explosions.**

Before anyone could say that Tony wasn't following orders by getting out of the vehicle, Dragon said, "The cars were being blown up one by one, Tony had a better chance of surviving by running away."

Everyone silently agreed with her.

**Tony tries to run, but stumbles over a large rock. He hides behind it and tries to contact someone, before a large missile lands next to him.**

**Tony notices it says Stark Industries and tries to run but is blocked by the rock he was hiding behind. The missile explodes, sending Tony backwards. As blood appears on his shirt, he rips it open, revealing a bullet-proof vest.**

**The screen fades to white as someone speaks in a foreign language. A bag is pulled from Tony's head and he looks around, blinking. He realizes someone is recording and he is surrounded by men with guns.**

**The screen turns to black, as the words IRON MAN appear on it. **

Everyone was silent as they realized Tony was a lot tougher than they had realized. Dragon spoke to him. "Don't worry Tony, this is good. They will finally understand what you have been through and stop judging you on appearances."

"I don't want any empathy"

"well, you don't realize it yet, but you need it. You are suffering, and if you won't go to a therapist, you will have your teammates."

Tony just looked down and nodded. "Can you please play it again?" he sounded like a lost child. "I just want to get this over with so I can forget it ever happened." Dragon nodded and pressed play.

**_A/N I'm sorry if I didn't write the movie very well, I'm only going on what I see and hear. I constantly have to pause and rewind the movie. I an also going to try and upload at least one chapter per day._**


	3. 36 Hours earlier

**_A/N I don't own any MCU characters, this is a purely fictional story. I also have a new-found respect to those who do watching the movie fanfictions._**

The movie started

**The movie started with a slideshow with the letters reading, Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier.**

**"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot."**

Wanda sneered. Tony's company sold the bombs that had killed he parents.

**"Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board."**

"Really?" Pretty much everyone asked.

"Actually, I built my first one when I was three, my dad just found me working on one when I was four.

Everyone stared at him.

"What can I say? I'm a genius."

**"At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**

"WHAT?" Everyone was more surprised. Except the people from space, who had no idea what it meant.

"Guys, I'm a genius. Do I have to explain what it means?"

**"Then, the passing of a titan."**

**A newspaper was showed, titled, 'Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident'**

Steve wasn't surprised when Tony turned to glare at Bucky, though he moved closer to his friend.

**"Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries."**

**"With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting."**

**The screen shows Tony's weapons in action.**

**"Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe. "**

**The slideshow ended with lots of clapping and Rhodey was shown standing at a podium.**

**"As liaison to Stark Industries I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"**

**Upbeat music played, and everyone in the audience clapped again, with Rhodey joining them.**

**"Tony?" He sounded slightly desperate.**

"You didn't show up, did you." Natasha stated, as though she knew the answer to that question.

Tony chuckled. "Nope," he said, popping the p.

**Obadiah shook his head, gesturing to the empty seat next to him, then sighed and got up, making his way to the podium.**

Steve noticed Tony, clenching his fists. He was puzzled. Wasn't Stane a close friend of both Howard and Tony? Come to think of it, he had never met an 'Obadiah Stane'.

**"Thank you, Colonel. This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark."**

"You wish!" Tony muttered.

**Everyone laughed**

**"But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know... The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing."**

**"He's always working."**

"Were you?" Clint asked.

"No." Tony answered then turned to Rhodey. "I'm sorry."

"No problem."

**The scene changes to Tony rolling dice in a casino as jazzy music is playing.**

**"Work it! Come on!" **

**Everyone cheers as it appears he has won.**

**A brown-haired woman pulls him closer.**

**"Hello"**

**"We should just stay till the morning." Tony says.**

**Rhodey shows up.**

**"You are unbelievable."**

**"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?"**

**"Nobody roped me into anything!"**

**"I'm so sorry."**

**"But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."**

**"Of course, I'd be deeply honored."**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**"And it's you, that's great. So, when do we do it?"**

**"It's right here. Here you go." He hands Tony the award.**

**"There it is. That was easy."**

**"I'm so sorry."**

**"Yeah, it's okay."**

Clint sighed. "It's not okay. I mean seriously. You won the Apogee Award." And you don't even care?"

"well, " Tony retorted, "I already won eight. I didn't need another one."

Everyone rolled their eyes again.

**"Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else."**

**He hands it to the woman he was conversing with as he rolls.**

**"I don't have any of those floating around."**

**"We're gonna let it ride! Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something."**

**The woman blows on the dice, then Tony brings his hand up to Rhodey's mouth.**

**"Okay, you, too."**

**"I don't blow on a man's dice."**

**"Come on, honey bear."**

**Rhodey pushes his hand, making him roll.**

**"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..."**

**"Two craps. Line away."**

**"That's what happens." Rhodey says.**

** Tony proceeds "Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William."**

**They start walking out of the casino and they shake hands, with Rhodey saying,**

**"This is where I exit."**

**"All right."**

**"Tomorrow, don't be late."**

**"Yeah, you can count on it."**

**"I'm serious!"**

**"I know, I know."**

"You were late, weren't you." Natasha said. It wasn't a question.

"Yea." Tony said sheepishly and turned to Rhodey again. "Sorry again."

**"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go." Tony hands the award to a man dressed as Caesar.**

Clint just stared at him. "You gave it to a random person!"

Tony shrugged. "I already told you. I have tons."

**As they walk to the car, Tony is stopped by a blond woman.**

**"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

**"She's cute."**

**"She's all right?"**

Steve laughed. "You only talk to reporters if they're cute?"

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."**

**"Yeah. Okay, go."**

**"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**

**"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."**

Cue laughter.

**"And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?"**

Wanda hissed. That name fit him perfectly.

**"That's not bad. Let me guess. Berkeley?"**

**"Brown, actually."**

**"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you; the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace; I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

**"Rehearse that much?"**

**"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."**

"Really?" Clint asked, before being hit by Sam. "Ow!" Then scowled at him.

**"I can see that."**

**"I'd like to show you first-hand."**

**"All I want is a serious answer."**

**"Okay, here's serious."**

**"My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"**

Steve frowned. Howard said that? He must have changed during the time Steve was in the ice.

**"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."**

**"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project."**

When Steve and the people from space looked at the others questioningly, Tony said, "the people who created the nuclear bomb."

Everyone was shocked, but Steve especially.

**"A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

**"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**

Hope smiled. "I like her!"

**"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our Intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."**

**"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**

**"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."**

Tony gulps and covers Peter's eyes then shouts, "cover Groot's eyes!" Gamora looks at him curiously but does it anyway. Peter tries to take Tony's hand of his eyes but it's like iron. He gives up and crosses his arms

**You know what happens during this scene if you have seen Iron Man.**

Peter hearing what is going on, realizes what is happening, and suddenly feels grateful for the hand in front of his eyes.

"But what about the Lady Pepper?" Thor was confused.

"This was before me and Pepper were a thing, Pointbreak. 2008 remember?"

**The next day, the camera shows a beautiful house and letters appear on screen, saying it is located in Malibu, California.**

"Wow!" Everyone is impressed. "Why don't we live there?"

Tony answered. "Two reasons. It's further away from New York, and it was blown up."

Everyone stared, but were stopped by Dragon, who pressed play.

**"Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m."**

**Cristine walks through the house, looking for Tony.**

**"Tony? Hey, Tony?"**

**She wanders around, looking at paintings, before she comes upon a door and lock."**

Everyone who knew Tony's system warned her. "Don't try to go in!"

"It's fine." Tony said. "I didn't install shockers until I got back from Afghanistan."

**She tries to open it but as soon as she touches it JARVIS' voice comes up, startling her.**

**"You are not authorized to access this area."**

**"That's Jarvis. He runs the house." The camera reveals Pepper standing there, holding the dry cleaning.**

"Hear that sir? I run the house." Jarvis' voice was very smug for an AI.

Vision was interested in Jarvis. Jarvis was part of him, so he didn't know him very well. Maybe this movie would help him understand.

**"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."**

**"You must be the famous Pepper Potts."**

**"Indeed I am."**

**"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning. "**

**"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?"**

"Go Lady Pepper!" Thor cheered as Pepper blushed.

**The scene changes to Tony working on a car.**

"Nice car." Clint was impressed.

**"Give me an exploded view."**

**"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."**

**"Log that."**

**Pepper walks in, on the phone, as she turns down Tony's music.**

**"I'm gonna try again, right now."**

**"Please don't turn down my music."**

**"I'll keep you posted." She ends the call and turns to Tony.**

**"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."**

**"How'd she take it?"**

**"Like a champ."**

**"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"**

**"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."**

**"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."**

"You have a point." Clint said.

"Thank you!" Tony turned to Pepper. "See?"

Pepper just rolled her eyes.

**"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door."**

**"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"**

**"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."**

**"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"**

**"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season."**

**"So?"**

**"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."**

**"I need it. Buy it. Store it."**

Steve smiled. That was just like Tony, to spend his money willly-nilly.

**Pepper smiled as Tony got up and walked to a different part of the lab.**

**"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..."**

**"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."**

**"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."**

**"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."**

**"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."**

**"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"**

**" As a matter of fact, I do."**

**"I don't like it when you have plans."**

**"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."**

"YOU FORGOT HER BIRTHDAY?!" everyone shouted.

Tony nodded and sank into his seat. "I asked you not to judge me from the man I was."

To everyone's surprise, Peter reached over and hugged him. To even more surprise, Tony reached over and hugged him back.

"I'll never judge you Mr. Stark."

"C'mon kid, I told you to call me Tony."

"All right… Tony."

They both smiled at each other as they pulled out of the embrace. Everyone else was gaping with their mouths open at Tony hugging someone.

Dragon smirked and pressed play.

**"It's your birthday?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I knew that. Already?"**

**"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."**

**"Get yourself something nice from me."**

**"I already did."**

**"And?"**

**"It was very nice."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."**

**"You're welcome, Miss Potts."**

**Takes the small cup of coffee from her and drinks it with one sip, before leaving.**

**The scene changes to Tony driving very fast in his car down a road. He drives to the airport where it is revealed he had been racing Happy there.**

Everyone was surprised Tony had driven so fast, seeing that his parents had died in a car crash.

**And that Rhodey had been waiting for him the whole time.**

**"You're good! I thought I lost you back there."**

**Happy answered, getting luggage out of the truck as he did so. "You did, sir."**

**"I had to cut across Mulholland."**

**"Ah… I got you. I got you."**

**"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey scolds him**

**"What?" Tony answers**

**"Three hours."**

**"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."**

**"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here."**

Seriously? Everyone was thinking.

**"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on." Tony pats Rhodey's arm as he walks past and is followed by Happy carrying the luggage. Rhodey shakes his head but takes off his cap and follows.**

**"Wheels up! Rock and roll!"**

**The plane lifts off the ground.**

**Inside the plane, Tony and Rhodey are inside, sitting at a table, while Rhodey reads the newspaper.**

**"What you reading, platypus?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad."**

**"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"**

**"I said I was sorry."**

**A beautiful flight attendant smiled at Tony.**

**"Good morning, Mr. Stark."**

**"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man."**

**"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he..." Tony gestured to Rhodey, ignoring him.**

**"I'm just indifferent right now."**

**"Hot towel?" The attendant held out a tray.**

**"Oh yes, please." Tony took one off the tray.**

**"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."**

**"I respect you."**

**"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed..." He pauses to take a towel.**

**"Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

Everyone was laughing at the metaphor.

"Hey!" Tony argued. "I can be responsible sometimes!"

**"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me."**

**"No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now."**

**"You can't have sashimi without sake."**

**"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."**

**"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."**

**"Hot sake?"**

**"Yes, two, please."**

**"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."**

**The scene shows later, when Rhodey and Tony are sitting together, with Rhodey obviously more drunk.**

Everyone laughed while Rhodey gaped.

"How am I more drunk than you! You drank twice as much!"

"What can I say, I drink a lot!" Tony answered, and laughed.

Steve had never noticed that. How had he not noticed that Tony regularly drank? And Tony was sleep-deprived sometimes, so he also had lots of coffee. Steve should have realized Tony was showing symptoms for PTSD. Steve started watching Tony more closely.

**"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"**

**"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."**

**"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."**

**A pole lifts from the floor as the attendants dance around it.**

**"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?"**

**"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"**

Peter laughed. "Mr. St- Tony never listens to anyone!"

"Not true! I listened when you said there was a guy with wings going around stealing alien tech!"

"But you forgot to tell me, resulting in a cruise ship being cut in half!"

"Hey, that cruise ship thing was your fault, I'm the one who saved everyone.

They glared at one another, before bursting into laughter.

Once again, everyone is shocked by the relationship between the two.

**The plane is shown descending.**

**The screen shows an air base, while letters show it is in Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan. Tony walks out of the plane, putting on his sunglasses. A group of soldiers stood waiting for him. He approaches a man and shakes his hand.**

**"General."**

**"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation."**

Tony winced, and Steve wondered if his theory about Tony having PTSD wasn't as far off as he had thought.

**"Thank you."**

**The scene changes to Tony standing in his suit and tie and sunglasses before a long, desolate valley, at the foot of the snowy mountains.**

**"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony asked.**

**"I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology."**

**"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once."**

**"That's how Dad did it."**

For the third time, Steve wondered how much Howard had changed over the years.

**"That's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."**

**Tony gestured to a soldier standing by the missile, and a mechanical humming began. All soldiers turned to watch. The missile was raised, and dramatic music pumped through speakers. The missile shot into the air, leaving a trail of white vapor. In the air, the missile opened to reveal multiple smaller but identical missiles that sailed through the air. **

"Oh, Stark." Fury was breathless.

**Then thousands of flares were released, whistling as they were heated red, heading toward the mountainside. The camera switched back too Tony, who hadn't even been looking.**

**"For your consideration, the Jericho."**

**Tony raised his arms as explosions erupted behind him, the impact so hard, all the soldier's hats were ripped off their heads. Tony stumbled forward, and everyone was enveloped in a cloud of dust.**

Dragon knew what was coming and paused the movie.

"Tony!"

"You built that?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"Are there anymore?"

Tony was looking down at his feet and said, "no, I destroyed them all.

**The camera switched to Tony opening a mini fridge, revealing drinks and glasses. He poured himself one and raised it.**

**"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!"**

**Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out a sort of flip phone, with a screen at the top. Obadiah Stane was lying in bed.**

Steve noticed Tony's clenched fists.

"Tha- A vine tied itself around Tony's mouth before he could continue.

**"Tony."**

**"Obie, what are you doing up?"**

**"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"**

**"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."**

**"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"**

**"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" before being cut off.**

**"Good night, Tony."**

**Tony got into the car, a soldier closing it behind him. **

**"Hey, Tony."**

**Tony leaned out the window.**

**"I'm sorry, this is the "fun-vee." The "hum-drum-vee" is back there."**

Everyone smiled, but as they what came next, they stayed quiet.

**"Nice job," he said as the engine started. Tony gave him a slight nod.**

**"See you back at base."**

"I wish" Tony muttered.

**Back in black began playing again, and the screen went back to the dusty road with all the army jeeps. There was the same explosion, and the car blew up.**


	4. Tony, meet Yinsen

**There was ringing, and a static sort of noise. We see needles and blood, doctors, and Tony's chest. It zoomed in on Tony's chest as a hand reached down and placed something into the familiar chest cavity, as Tony screamed in agony, the sound of a saw slicing through something.**

Everyone was silent as Dragon paused the video again. Then Steve found his voice.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"They cut open your chest? While you were AWAKE!?"

"Didn't they have drugs to make you fall asleep?" Peter was almost whispering; his voice was so quiet"

"Does it hurt; Man of Iron?" Thor questioned.

Bruce was on the verge of hulking out when Natasha left her seat and went over to him, crouching down. "Hey big guy, the sun's getting real low.

No one but Jarvis and Dragon realized when Tony's breath became ragged, as he started having flashbacks.

Him falling through a wormhole.

Yinsen, dying on the floor in front of him.

The pain in his chest when it was cut open.

Water.

So much water.

He fell to the ground, clawing at his head to get the memories out. Only three people could calm him down when he was having an anxiety attack. Jarvis, Peter, and Harley, the kid from Tennessee. Most times, Jarvis was able to calm him down, but sometimes, after a severe nightmare or a flashback like this one, Jarvis would call Harley or Peter, just to calm him down.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter looked at him and realized what was happening.

_"Shall I call Harley, sir?"_ Jarvis also knew.

"It's fine Jarvis, I'm here. Hey Mr. Stark, did you hear about that new Star Wars movie that is coming out?"

Tony smiled slightly. Talking about anything not related to Iron Man helped him calm down.

"What's happening?" Steve asked.

"He's having a panic attack, don't mention anything related to glowing blue objects."

No one except Peter, Rhodey, Pepper, Harley, and his bots knew he had PTSD.

"Did you know It's called 'The Last Jedi'? I can't wait to see it."

Tony took in a deep breath, causing him to wince as his lungs didn't have enough room with the arc reactor. He focused on Peter. There was nothing but Peter. He was able to calm down as Peter talked about his favorite scenes in 'The Empire Strikes Back'.

He got up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Tony," Steve said. "Do you have PTSD?"

Tony looked down and nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want you your sympathy"

Before anyone could say anything, Mantis got up and went over to him. She put her hand on his head and her antennae started to glow.

"You are anxious, guilty, and feel tremendous loss. You feel lonely."

Tony just stared at her as she continued.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"How would you be able to help me."

"She's an empath." Quill said. "She can tell what you are feeling and slightly change your emotions."

"She can also put you to sleep or wake people up." Drax added.

"Okay? "Tony wasn't sure about this until Mantis' antennae started to glow again, and he felt good. No, great! This was the best he had felt since the cave! All he felt was love, all his anger and fear had vanished. He smiled.

"Should I put you to sleep so you don't see the next few moments?" Mantis questioned.

"Yes, please." Tony quickly answered. He didn't want this wonderful feeling to go away.

_"Sleep."_ Tony immediately fell into a deep sleep, for once free of nightmares.

_"Thank you, for doing that for Sir."_ Jarvis spoke out loud now. _"He has only been getting about twelve hours of sleep per week since Afghanistan."_

"But why?" Bruce asked.

_"If he goes to sleep regularly, he has nightmares. So, he just works until he falls asleep from exhaustion. Then he is in such a deep sleep there are no dreams or nightmares."_

"Why does he feel guilty?" Peter asks

_"He feels responsible for everyone is this room. He feels he should be doing more. And I don't know how he can do more. He gave the Avengers food, shelter, clothing, presents, and you still hold him responsible for Ultron."_

"Well to be fair," Wanda said. "He did make him, and Ultron killed my brother."

_"Really Ms. Maximoff? After all Sir has done for you, you still hold him responsible? Because of Ultron, Vision was made. Would you really be mad at him for that? Sir made Ultron because of his nightmares. He thought there was more to the attack on New York than it seemed. He was trying to save everyone."_

Wanda thought Jarvis was right. Tony did make Ultron, but Bruce helped. But she only gave credit to Bruce for making Vision.

She looked down, and asked Dragon to start the movie again.

**The scene finished with someone placing a cloth over Tony's mouth, and he passed out, breathing deeply.**

Bruce almost hulked out, but Dragon quickly narrated and said, "Banner was unable to turn into the Hulk, for obvious reasons." She then turned the 'narrating voice' off again. "I spent a lot of money to rent this place, and I don't wank the Hulk to rip it to shreds."

Peter was just shaking his head. "Mr. Stark-err. Tony told me about this, but he made it seem like they used the drugs before the operation, instead of after"

Everyone else was just furious at the terrorists.

"I am Groot?" Groot was too young for these horrifying images. Thor was the one who answered.

"I believe it is because these horrible people are terrorists. I am sure they would rather inflict pain than spare him from it."

Everyone was silent as Dragon pressed play.

**The screen faded to black. The darkness morphed into staring right at Tony, who was unconscious on the bed. A tube was going up his nose. Suddenly the genius' eyes flickered open. He looked around; eyes wide. He coughed slightly and noticed the tube.**

**He groaned and grabbed hold of it. Pulling at it, it is revealed how long it is. He breathes deeply, and a puff of air is released. When the tube comes out, Tony pulls off the tape, blinking.**

Dr. Strange recognized the tube and knew it was for pumping oxygen into the lungs. He frowned and was about to open his mouth, but Dragon interrupted.

"Calm down Strange. Tony had never had any medical experience, so how was he to know they weren't pumping drugs into him or something?" She then played the movie without letting him continue.

**Tony groaned again, and tried to reach a cup on a table next to him, but only succeeds in knocking it off. He coughs harder and gasps for air while another puff of cold air comes out of his mouth.**

**Tony notices a nearly bald man with glasses, shaving in a broken mirror shard.**

"Who's that?"

"I'll bet 50 bucks he is a random soldier getting paid do trick Tony into trusting him." Natasha says.

Clint takes it. "You're on!"

**Tony attempts to reach down and grab the cup off the floor but is stopped by wires.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man speaks.**

"WHAT?"

**The view changes to show the wires connect to a car battery. Tony grabbed the wire, and then began to claw at the bloodstained bandages covering his chest. It is revealed that the wire is connected to a piece of rusty metal sticking out of his chest. Tony was gasping for air, wide-eyed, and it was clear it had been very painful.**

Strange nearly swore but was stopped by the vine. He glared at Dragon, who shrugged.

When it came off, he looked at her and scowled.

"I have a right to swear. That was a very inefficient surgery and the rust alone on that thing could have killed him!"

**The scene changes to a man whistling a merry tune while stirring something in a pan over a fire. The camera moves up, and Tony is sitting there, using the mirror to look at the thing in his chest. It is revealed that the man shaving was the one whistling. **

**"What'd you do to me?"**

**"What I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum."**

Some people gave questioning looks and Dr. Strange said simply, "his heart."

**"Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look."**

**The man throws Tony a bottle and he looks at it while the man talks.**

**"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."**

**"What is this?"**

**"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."**

**Tony notices a video camera.**

**"That's right. Smile." The man chuckles.**

"Seriously? He's telling him to smile?"

** "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."**

**"I don't remember."**

**"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."**

Jarvis laughed. _"You would be surprised at how much Sir can do drunk."_

**"Where are we?"**

**The man is about to answer, but there is pounding at the door. The men outside shout in a foreign language.**

**"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." The bald man helps Tony get up.**

**"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"**

Wanda realized she might have been wrong about Stark. He hadn't even known where his weapons were going to?

**"Do you understand me? Do as I do."**

**A plump bearded man, who appears to be the leader walks in, followed by multiple armed men. The bearded man raises his arms and says, "nurahib tuni stark , alqatil aljamaeiu al'akthar shuhratan fi tarikh 'amrika"**

**"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.' The person continued. "yashrifuni"**

**"He is honored."**

**"nuriduk 'ana tabaniy alssarukh sarukh 'ariha aldhy 'azhartuh. hadha."**

**"He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one."**

**The bearded man shows Tony a picture of the Jericho.**

**"I refuse."**

"THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAY!" Everyone shouted.

**Suddenly, the scene changed. It was water. Tony's face suddenly appeared in that same water, causing the liquid to whirl violently. Hands were pushing him down holding him down in that tub of water. Shouts were heard from above, but they sounded foggy and far away. Tony yelled in the water in protest, but it only caused him to gulp down more of it.**

**Hands suddenly dragged him up to the surface, to air, and Tony gasped, choking for air. He spat out water, spraying the guards. A man's face flashed into view, smiling creepily.**

**They pushed him down again. The electromagnet buzzed, sending an electric shock through the water and through Tony. His entire body convulsed, and he screamed with pain, gulping down even more water.**

**All of a sudden, it was like you could see into Tony's mind. A flash of pepper, and her voice, crying, 'Tony!'**

"What. Was. That." Steve stared at the screen.

"It's called water boarding. It's supposed to simulate drowning without actually killing you." Natasha frowned, promising herself to find this place and slowly kill everyone, as painfully possible.

**Suddenly the soldiers torturing Tony hauled him out of the tub, dragging him down a dimly lit corridor. They forced a sack over his head and led him to the cave's exit. The bearded man from before stood waiting. They took the sack off Tony's head and he blinked, letting his eyes adjust.**

**They adjusted, and they saw where he was. A sort of camp had been made in the mountains, using wood and clay. One of the soldiers gave Tony a hard shove, and he stumbled down a ramp into the camp.**

**Tony scanned the area, trying to find out where he was, before he realized all of their bombs, missiles, and guns were labeled 'Stark Industries'**

**The bearded man talked, and Yinsen translated. "madha taetaqid"**

** "He wants to know what you think."**

**"I think you got a lot of my weapons."**

**"ladayna kl ma tahtajuh lisune sarukh 'ariha. 'uriduk 'an tajeal qayimat almawadi. yumkinuk albad' fi aleamal ealaa alfawr , waeindama tantahi , sanuhririk.**

**"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."**

**The bearded man held out his hand. Tony grabs it, faking a smile, which the man seems to buy.**

**"No, he won't." Tony said the gritted teeth.**

**"No, he won't." The man with glasses agrees with him.**

Clint and Natasha both agreed.

**The bald man with the creepy smile who had been watching Tony's torture is shown watching him, with soldiers surrounding him.**

**The view changed to back in the cave that Tony and the man with glasses shared, like a cell. It was dark, lit only by a small fire.**

**"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains." The man with glasses said.**

**"Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"**

**"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Tony looked helpless, without any fight in him.**

Steve was ready to do anything, _anything, _to make sure Tony never looked like that again. Tony hadn't looked this helpless even when alien robots attacked the city.

**"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" Tony looked up, with a new look in his eyes.**

**The scene changed to Tony ordering people around while the bald man with glasses translated. The soldiers walked around carrying missiles.**

**"If this is going to be my workstation, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."**

"Wait, he's building it?" Steve gaped at the screen.

"YOU DARE QUESTION THAT HE WOULD DO SOMETHING THAT SELFISH!?" Peter was outraged.

"No?" Even though Peter was smaller than him, and Steve knew he could win, Steve didn't want to hurt him.

**A Stark Industries missile lay on a working table. Tony, wearing gloves without tips, carefully unscrewed a screw.**

** "How many languages do you speak?" he asked the man, who was working with him.**

**"A lot." He replied. "But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."**

**Tony slid the explosive out of its casing and set it on the table. "Who are these people?"**

**"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings."**

**The view switched to the bearded man and two other men looking at a screen showing Tony and the man with glasses working.**

**"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process."**

**"Uh huh."**

**Tony opened a missile and took a component from it. Then taking a smaller piece from that, Tony threw the rest behind him.**

**"Okay, we don't need this."**

** "What is that?" **

**Tony shows him the small piece of metal.**

**"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"**

**The camera switched to a man watching the security feed, and he said something in his own language. Subtitles appeared, saying, 'what are they doing?'**

**'Working'**

**The view came back to Tony, who was mixing something in a bowl, before pounding it in a container. The man with glasses then heated it over a fire.**

**"Careful. Careful," Tony said, as the man brought it over. "We only get one shot at this."**

**"Relax. I have steady hands." He reassured. "Why do you think you're still alive?"**

**The man began pouring the liquid cautiously into a small bowl.**

**"What do I call you?" Tony asked, watching the liquid.**

**"My name is Yinsen."**

**"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."**

**"Nice to meet you, too." **

"Seriously? They waited until now?"

**A/N I'm so glad I don't have use 'bald man with glasses' when talking about Yinsen anymore!**

**Tony took out the ring made of palladium with a pair of tweezers. Later, the screen shows Tony flipping a generator switch and getting the ARK reactor to glow. Yinsen comes up behind him scans the arc reactor.**

Everyone, even Strange and Thor, were surprised he was able to build such a powerful device in a cave.

**"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile."**

**"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor."**

**"I got a big one powering my factory at home."**

**"It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."**

**"But what could it generate?"**

**"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."**

**"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."**

**"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes."**

**Tony lays down a bunch of papers**

**"This is our ticket out of here."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Flatten them out and look."**

**He smooths them out.**

**"Impressive."**

"The Mark 1!" Scott and Peter both jump in the air, in total awe.

**The scene changes to men watching Yinsen putting the arc reactor into Tony, before he stands up and shakes Yinsen's hand. **

"Oh yeah, they were being watched." Clint said.

"How did they build it while being watched?" Bruce said.

"They probably had to just hope the captors were too stupid to realize what they were doing." Natasha explained.

**The scene changes to Tony and Yinsen playing some sort of game.**

**"Good."**

**"Good roll. Good roll."**

**He rolled again.**

**"You still haven't told me where you're from."**

**"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."**

"Oh. Gulmira." Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Rhodey said.

"And that's why started making appearances there." Rhodey said.

Everyone else was confused.

**"Got a family?"**

**"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here."**

**"And you, Stark?"**

**"No."**

**"No? So, you're a man who has everything and nothing."**

"No, he has the Lady Pepper firmly by his side!" Thor yelled, raising his hammer.

Everyone laughed. it was good to make jokes like that.


	5. Author's note

**_Hi everyone, I am just here to say, I haven't stopped this fic, I went to Lake Powell and am tired. I will start working on it again and upload a new chapter within the next week._**


	6. Escape

**The bearded man from earlier slides open the hatch on the door. Seeing they were working, he gestured to the guards behind him and said something in a foreign language. They close the hatch and leave.**

**Tony and Yinsen proceed to make the armor.**

_**A/N I don't know how to phrase them making it. Sorry ;(**_

**The terrorists are huddled around a camera, holding a picture of the Jericho and arguing in a different language. Subtitles are helpfully provided.**

**"It doesn't look anything like the picture."**

**"Maybe it's just modified."**

**"The tail is wrong."**

**"It's just backwards"**

"Wow. They are stupid." Natasha said, and everyone agreed.

**The bald creepy man with the weird smile is back on the screen, his face twisting into a scowl at the sight of Tony swinging his leg, that is encased in wires and metal. The hatch on the door is opened and someone yells something to them. Tony turns off his blowtorch and looks up. As the men enter, Tony and Yinsen raise their hands above their heads.**

**The bald man dramatically entered and finally approached them. He turns to Tony and says,**

**"Relax."**

"He speaks English?" Rhodey asked.

**Tony and Yinsen slowly lower their arms and the leader walks up to Tony, pulling his shirt down to view the arc reactor.**

**"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." **

"Once?!" Clint shouted, and leapt to his feet."

**"It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire."**

**He picks up the plans to the armor, studying them for a moment.**

**"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."**

**He glared at the billionaire for a second, then turned to Yinsen, addressing him in another language. the subtitles come up again, saying,**

**"Why have you failed me?"**

**"We're working. Diligently."**

**"I let you live, and this is how you repay me?"**

**"It's very complex; he's working very hard."**

"Oh, my goodness," Pepper said, pressing a hand to her mouth. "He knows."

**Tony stands nearby, not able to understand.**

**"On his knees!" Raza orders. A soldier comes over and forces Yinsen down. He walks over to the fire and grabs a burning coal with the tongs.**

**"You think I am a fool?"**

**"We're both working."**

**"Open your mouth." He holds up the coal.**

About half the people in the room suddenly found vines wrapped around their mouths.

Peter whispered. "He's going to burn Yinsen's mouth."

**"What does he want?" Tony looked helpless as he was trying to figure out what was going on.**

**Ignoring him, Raza continues.**

**"What's going on? Tell me the truth."**

**"He's building your Jericho."**

**"The truth."**

**"He's building your Jericho!"**

**"THE TRUTH!"**

**Tony stepped forward, obviously having realized what was going on.**

**"What do you want, A delivery date?"**

**He stepped back and held up his hands as all the men yelled and raised their guns.**

**"I need him."**

**They all just stared at him.**

**"Good assistant."**

**Raza dropped the coal and said,**

**"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile."**

**The iron man theme song plays, and Tony is shown pounding at a piece of metal with a hammer. He put's the metal in a bucket of water, then sets it on the table. Yinsen looks at it and smiles. It's the mask of the suit.**

Rhodey whistles. "Dude, that's scary."

**He wraps his hands in bandages or tape and Yinsen helps him get into the armor. **

**"Okay? Can you move? Okay, say it again." Yinsen talked hurriedly, knowing they didn't have much time.**

**"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."**

"He remembered all that? From one trip outside?" Sam asked.

"Yea!" Peter said. "He has a photographic memory! He is always remembering stuff from books he read, and will sometimes tell me stories he read when we work in the lab!"

"Wait, he let's you work in his lab?" Steve asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Because I've never met anyone who he'll work with. He didn't even let Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, work there."

Peter's face was now stuck in an 'oh' shape.

"What do you work on in there anyway?"

"Mostly my suit, but not my web shooters, those are strictly off limits to anyone but me."

"Wait, didn't he make them?"

"No, I did."

Bruce was suddenly very curious.

"What is the web fluid made of?"

"Just Acetaldehyde, Streptomycin Sulfate, and Naphthylethylenediamine Dihydrochloride."

Such big words coming out of a seventeen year old boy was astounding everyone.

"By the way, Dr. Banner, your most recent paper on Gamma radiation was incredible!"

Dr. Banner tried to understand.

"But, that one is my one that made the least amount of sense!"

"Not to me," Peter chuckled, "I remember coming in to Tony's lab one day, him so frustrated because he couldn't understand your paper. I read it, then gave a simpler explanation to him."

"Wait a minute." Clint said, "You're telling me that Tony Stark, billionaire genius, couldn't understand a paper, but _you did?_"

Peter nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

Dragon was getting impatient, so when a whole minute came and went without anyone doing anything except stare at Peter, she sighed and pressed play.

**Raza approached the security monitors, frowni****ng when he didn't see Tony. He spoke to the guards in Urdu, with subtitles appearing.**

**"Where is Stark?"**

**"He was there a minute ago."**

**"Go find him!" Raza ordered the guards.**

**A couple of soldiers shouted in Arabic, and ran to Tony's cave, leaving Raza to stare at the screen, which showed Yinsen working on something.**

**Yinsen worked swiftly on the Mark 1 armor, not yet complete.**

**The soldiers raced towards the entrance to Tony and Yinsen's cave. One opened the hatch in the door and yelled.**

**"Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!" **

**"Say something. Say something back to him." Tony whispered**

**"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."**

**"Then speak Hungarian." Tony interrupted him.**

**"Okay..." Yinsen was panicking.**

**"What do you know?" Tony struggled too keep his voice calm, in order to assure Yinsen.**

**The soldier continued to yell in Hungarian, a bit louder now.**

**Yinsen yelled something back. The soldier continued yelling, and the view of the hatch lowered slightly, revealing a bomb attached to the door, under the handle.**

"Awesome." Peter's words perfectly described what they were thinking.

**The soldiers had apparently waited long enough, and started to push the door open, but the bomb was set off and the soldiers were thrown back.**

**The view changed to Raza, still watching the screen, when the camera revealed the fire from the explosion before it showed static. Raza gestured to the men and yelled to them in another language.**

**It changed back to Yinsen, who was staring at the destruction the bomb created, before turning back to the armor.**

**"How'd that work?"**

**"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right."**

**"That's what I do."**

**"Let me finish this."**

**"Initialize the power sequence." Tony realized they didn't have much time left, and that the soldiers would be here any minute.**

**"Okay." Yinsen put down his tools and turned to a computer.**

**"Now!"**

**"Tell me. Tell me."**

**"Function 11. " Yinsen typed it in. "Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."**

**"Yes."**

**"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."**

**"I have it." They were both clearly panicking as the soldiers drew nearer.**

**"Press Control 'l.' 'I.' Got it. 'I.' 'Enter.' 'l' and 'Enter.' Come over here and button me up."**

**Yinsen went over to help as the progress bar inched along. The camera changed to a lot of soldiers, shouting as they ran to the cave. It changed back to Yinsen and Tony, who were both struggling to stay calm. **

**"Okay. All right."**

**"Every other hex bolt."**

**"They're coming!"**

**"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done."**

**"They're coming."**

**The soldiers ran to the cave, almost there. The view changed to the computer, where the progress bar was barely halfway through. The camera slid up to Yinsen, watching with a worried look.**

**"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"**

**"We need more time." Yinsen knew what he had to do as he turned to Tony. "Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."**

**"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan! Yinsen!" While Tony yelled to him, Yinsen ran to the doorway, grabbed a gun from one of the guards, and shot it into the air, before running down the tunnel. Tony turned from the door, wide-eyed, as he stared at the computer, willing it to go faster. The progress bar inched slowly. **

**Soldiers continue running towards the cave, before being turned around by Yinsen coming towards them with a gun.**

**"Why isn't he shooting anyone?" Carol asks.**

Then Natasha puts a hand to her mouth as she contemplates what Yinsen said about seeing his family when he left. His family must be dead.

**He runs, yelling, before stopping as a group of soldiers all aim their guns at him, ready to fire.**

**Back in the cave, the bar is nearing one hundred percent. Once it hits, the entire cave goes into darkness. There are men running through the now dark cave, towards Tony's. They glance at the dead bodies before hesitantly stepping into the room. A glove can be seen in the dark, squeezing open and shut menacingly. One of the men turns around when a bright blue light shines in his face. He looks up, and the source of the light moves, sending him flying across the room, the other men shooting bullets around the room.**

Clint jumped up. "They are seriously shooting bullets around a room full of explosives?!"

**The men appear to have thought they hit their target, when the light appears again. Instantly, more shots appeared, they only ricocheted off the suit. He quickly defeated the soldiers and showed the entire armor.**

Scott and Peter cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present…The Mark 1!" Scott said, looking triumphant until Hope looked at him with a look saying, 'Really?' Scott sat down.

**Tony quickly made his way through the caves, destroying anyone in his path.**

**Iron man tried to punch someone, but only succeeded in getting his arm stuck in a rock wall. As he tried to pull it out, a brave, or stupid, man came up and tried to shoot Tony, but the bullet bounced off the helmet and killed the man. Tony looked at the man before yanking his arm out of the wall.**

"That was awesome." Clint said.

**Raza is seen, holding a huge gun, pointing it at where Tony would be arriving. Yinsen lays on the ground, barely breathing, as the Mark 1 enters. He sees Yinsen and yells.**

** "Yinsen!"**

**"Watch out!" Yinsen manages to cough out a warning before Raza fires. Tony ducks, while the missile barely misses him, before firing a small missile of his own, which explodes, and rock falls on him.**

"He deserved it, that so-" A rope tied around Steve's mouth.

"Language!" Dragon shouted, with all the original avengers laughing.

"C'mon! That was over a year ago!" Steve shouted.

"But that's what makes it funny."

**"Stark." Tony rushes over to him before lifting the mask and crouching down.**

**"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."**

**"This was always the plan, Stark."**

**"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up."**

**"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark." Tony was wide-eyed as Yinsen said goodbye.**

**"It's okay." **

**"I want this. I want this."**

**"Thank you for saving me."**

**"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen reassured Tony as he drifted off, then died. Tony suddenly got very angry as he turned to the exit. Outside the cave, the terrorists are ready to fire, each gun pointed at the cave. Iron Man emerges, and the soldiers start firing. The bullets, of course, do nothing but make him slightly off-balance. The men stop shooting, assuming they have killed him, but all Tony does is say two words.**

**"My turn."**

**He then activates flamethrowers built into his suit, and yells are heard as soldiers are suddenly surrounded by fire. Tony sets the boxes full of explosions on fire and a man with a giant machine gun starts shooting him. Tony struggles to stand as the force of the bullets makes him stagger.**

**The other soldiers see their chance and start shooting him from all sides. Tony falls to his knees before getting back up and shooting fire at the person nearest to them. He is nearly overwhelmed, but the explosives start going off. He presses a button on his arm and lifts off just before the fire engulfs everything.**

**The Mark 1 starts to fly, rising out of the fire. There is a view of far away. It shows the armor rising out of a ball of fire-**

"IT CAN FLY TOO?" Everyone is impressed.

**-before the thrusters give out and Tony plunges downward, yelling as parts of the suit fall off. He shoots into the sand as pieces come down after him.**

Everyone is laughing

He gets most of the armor off his arms before removing the helmet and saying,

"Not bad."

Dragon pauses it.

Everyone is too amazed to say anything. Then Natasha says slowly,

"We all thought we knew Tony, but never knew that how he acted, was actually acting. He is just a shell of Tony, he is hiding a dark past from us, and never told anyone. He never asked us to thank him, we never asked him for permission to stay in his house, we never asked him for equipment… We never asked him why he became Iron Man…"

She lowered her head.

"I guess I always thought that I had figured out Tony, that he was selfish and didn't care about us. But he does care, he became Iron Man to protect, and he would gladly give his life for any of ours, for any person."

She lifted her head up, and said,

"Everyone, don't talk to Tony about what we saw. It's obvious he doesn't want sympathy, and if we mention this to him, he'll probably have a panic attack."

She then nodded to Mantis, who went over in the complete silence of the room, rested a hand on Tony's head, and said,

"Wake."

Tony blinked his eyes open, to see utter silence. He cracked a joke.

"Who died?"

Everyone just stared blankly at him as he remembered requesting they wake him after his escape.

Yinsen.

He looked down at his feet until Mantis put a hand on his head. He yanked his head back up as Mantis suddenly started sobbing. He immediately tried to comfort her.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"How do you live through this pain, alone?" Mantis was so confused by this man. "I have never felt anyone as sad as you before."

"Never?" Tony was surprised.

"Never."

_**A/N I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters, this is fictional, and the chemicals Peter mentioned are real, just not used for his web fluid. DO NOT USE THEM. They are dangerous.**_


End file.
